Three Days
by starxphiler54
Summary: Three days ago she ran.


Yet another from a challenge.

===================

TITLE: THREE DAYS AUTHOR: XPHILERNJ RATING: PG CLASSIFICIATION: V SPOILERS: Hint of "All Things" DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

SUMMARY: Three days ago she ran.

Author Notes: Johnny Cash song: "Sea of Heartbreak"  
Song used without permission. Lyrics following the story.

Brevity Challenge II response to Circe's Elements: Johnny Cash, cool breeze, sultry, postcard, refusal.

===================

"Why Scully? Why are you leaving? Is this about last night?" Mulder asked as he clutched the phone to his ear. "Scully? Is it me?"

"Mulder, you haven't done anything wrong. I just need to get away and sort things out."

"Why can't you just talk to me and tell me what's going on? Why do you have to leave?"

"Mulder, I...I just can't right now. I gotta go." She hung up the phone after her whispered reply.

It had been three days since she last heard his voice.

Music drifted through the open windows from the radio as she sat on the porch staring out at the ocean. The cool breeze that caressed her overheated skin was a welcome relief from the sultry days she had spent in seclusion.

She needed time to think.

Scully leaned her head against the back of the chaise and closed her eyes as she listened to the song playing on the radio.

/The lights in the harbor don't shine for me I'm like a lost ship adrift on the sea/

*How appropriate she thought.*

/The sea of heartbreak Lost love and loneliness Memories of your caress So divine, how I wish You were mine again my dear I'm on this sea of tears Sea of heartbreak/

Three days ago she had left. She told herself she needed to get away to think things through. She told herself it was a mistake.

/Oh, how did I lose you?  
Oh, where did I fail?  
Why did you leave me?  
Always to sail/

Three days ago she ran. She was scared. She was frightened by feelings that threatened to overwhelm her senses.

/Oh, what I'd give just to sail to shore Back to your arms once more Come to my rescue Oh, come here to me Take me and keep me Away from the sea/

/Sea of heartbreak Lost love and loneliness Memories of your caress So divine, how I wish You were mine again, my dear I'm on this sea of tears Sea of heartbreak/

It had been three days and she wished he were there.

Scully opened her eyes as a gust of wind blew across the porch. The postcard she had bought earlier that day to send to Mulder was picked up and carried away. She jumped up and ran down the steps. Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached down and picked the card up. She turned it over in her hands and read the simple message.

*I miss you*

She looked up at the stars in the clear black sky, closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

*I love you. I miss you. Mulder, I wish you were here.*

She sighed, brushed the sand from the card, and turned back to the steps. She started and whirled back around when she heard his voice.

"I missed you," Mulder called out as he walked toward her from where he had been standing on the beach. When he stood before her, he placed his hand on her cheek and whispered. "I love you, Scully."

She smiled as the tears slid down her cheeks. "What took you so long?"

Mulder grinned, gathered Scully up in his arms and kissed her.

==== The end!

Sea of Heartbreak Written: David/Hampton; Sung: J. Cash; Guitar: L. Buckingham

The lights in the harbor don't shine for me I'm like a lost ship adrift on the sea

The sea of heartbreak Lost love and loneliness Memories of your caress So divine, how I wish You were mine again my dear I'm on this sea of tears Sea of heartbreak

Oh, how did I lose you?  
Oh, where did I fail?  
Why did you leave me?  
Always to sail

This sea of heartbreak Lost love and loneliness Memories of your caress So divine, how I wish You were mine again, my dear I'm on this sea of tears Sea of heartbreak

Oh, what I'd give just to sail back to shore Back to your arms once more Come to my rescue Oh, come here to me Take me and keep me Away from the sea

Sea of heartbreak Lost love and loneliness Memories of your caress So divine, how I wish You were mine again, my dear I'm on this sea of tears Sea of heartbreak Sea of heartbreak Sea of heartbreak Sea of heartbreak


End file.
